


Bad

by Agent Beyonce (LucysPromDress)



Series: A Little Bit of Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Agent%20Beyonce
Summary: Meg has been trying for ages to set her bff Castiel up on a blind date. Today she won't take no for an answer.*Part of the 30 Day OTP -- Destiel Drabble Challenge!**All works are stand-alone unless noted.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 prompt is 'ice skating'.  
> I'm too wordy for 1000 words or less, but I try!  
> Kudos are always welcome and make my day if you enjoyed reading!

In spite of Christmas being only two days away the usual fare of Holiday tunes was, at least today, replaced with the music of Michael Jackson. It wasn’t Jackson’s birthday, or a holiday in his name, today was simply declared MJ day. It struck Castiel as a little odd given they were in an ice skating rink, something that sometimes seemed to walk hand in hand with visions of winter fun and Christmas, but he didn’t comment. He was more concerned with his feet that were leaving the false safety of the carpeted floor and stepping onto the smooth looking ice.

He couldn’t remember what had made him agree to this in the first place. Oh, that’s right, it was either this or the blind date Meg wanted to set him up on. This times a thousand. He’d been on blind dates before.

“Meg, this isn’t — I’m not — oh, God, stop!” Cas held on to the back of his best friends’ coat for dear life, both hands clenched and buried in the fabric as she effortlessly towed him around the ice. Yes, towed. Cas was essentially in neutral, his feet were not moving under his own steam, but hers instead. He was happy to stay there, too. As long as she stayed upright, then so did he.

“Be a big boy, Castiel, C'mon, one foot in front of the other, just like walking.”

He stared a hole in the back of her head as she spoke, defiantly clutching tighter to the back of her coat. “It’s not like walking, Meg, trust me, I know walking and I know that I don’t fall and bust my ass or break things when I’m doing that.”

Meg’s laughter floated back to him as she stuck to the sides and took him for another lap around the ice. This time she moved faster. This time she actually lifted her leg and held their weight as spun them and skated on one leg. Obviously, he hated her, and he hated her more as his arms circled her waist and she skated them to the center of the ice.

“Give me your hands, skate with me,” she was reaching back to him without looking and wiggling her fingers on one hand. “You won’t fall, Cas, trust me.”

“I don’t trust you. I kind of hate you, actually. Just take me back to the sides and drop me off.”

His protests fell on her deaf ears as she grabbed his hand and turned herself around, dislodging the other hand from her jacket as she moved. They skated like that for a few minutes, her feet moving in time to the Michael Jackson songs that were blaring out of the speakers around them. She laughed a little too hard when ‘Bad’ started to play, likely because that single word described Cas to a ‘T’ right then, and he laughed a little too… until he felt himself sliding, and then he settled for just smiling. They looked to everyone else like they both knew what they were doing, smiling and laughing and skating hand in hand. But it wasn’t even close to true, on Cas’ part anyway.

“Oh look,” Meg said a bit loudly, “There’s Sam from my English class. We should go say hello.”

With a little push, she let go of Cas.

****

“Okay, ice skating with my brother is a little —,” Dean pulled a face at Sam as they moved around the ice, each gaining momentum in an unspoken race that the two of them were having. “Lame. And it’s even lamer that you actually wore one glove. I’m kinda ashamed to be seen with you.”

“So, get behind me, jerk,” Sam pulled ahead of Dean a little as they rounded a curve. “It’s Michael Jackson day today, Garth said everybody would be doing something Michael Jackson-y. So I wore a glove.”

“Garth’s family owns this place, so of course he’s going to try to promote the hell out of this thing and the themed foods they have at the snack bar. And the glove? Pretty sure it wasn’t blue, Sammy.”

Dean, never one to fall behind or come in second graciously, moved his feet and skated in front of Sam, turning and skating backward in front of him. It couldn’t be denied that Dean was more adept at skating than Sam was; all the years he’d played ice hockey had taught him a little more than just holding his own on the ice. You could almost say that he was light on his feet. Just not to Dean. Skating wasn’t all he’d learned playing hockey.

“Hey, look,” Sam said suddenly, grabbing Dean’s arm and nodding to the petite brunette on the ice near them. “That’s Meg from one of my classes. We should go say hi.”

Dean gave Sam a strange look and shook his arm loose from his brother's grip. That was weird and not like Sam at all. Usually, he liked to go and talk to chicks without Dean, he was something of a flirt, but he was nearly dragging him over to this one. And then he saw the guy she was with, the handsome blue-eyed man that didn’t look like he was even slightly comfortable on the ice. The handsome, blue-eyed man that was suddenly out of control and coming across the ice toward him.

****

Everything was a blur around him as Cas went flying across the ice. His yell sounded something like ‘Meg!’ as he shut his eyes and held out his arms to stop himself on the hard wall he had seen himself heading toward, but what stopped him was more pliable, felt nicer than a wall — but was still a little wall like. He opened his eyes to see what he had hit and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life.

He was going to murder Meg.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked Cas, moving him from his chest and looking him over. He didn’t expect to see injuries, it was really just an excuse to get a closer look at that face.

Cas blinked at him for a few seconds before he found his words. “I’m freckles,” he said, stumbling over his words. “Fine,” he corrected himself with a laugh. “I’m fine.”

Dean breathed a laugh as he saw Sam skate away with Meg, both of them turning their backs when they saw Dean looking. This was a setup. That blind date that Sam had been trying for weeks to set him up on, most likely. Not that he was going to complain now.

“Hold on to my waist,” Dean told Cas, who circled his arms around Dean’s waist as they skated slowly to the exit. “I’m Dean and you must be —”

“Cas,” Cas said, putting everything together when Dean gave his name. He laughed and shook his head. “They were determined, weren’t they?”

After the reached a bench, Dean sat Cas down and started to remove his skates.

“Yeah, they were. We shouldn’t let all that determination go to waste. Maybe we can grab a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee sounds good, just - anywhere but here,” Cas smiled. “I think I’m done with this place for the night.”


End file.
